


Quel dannato cespuglio

by AlyChan



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: A little threesome, Anal Sex, Blow Job, M/M, Sexual contents, Slash, p0rnfest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyChan/pseuds/AlyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel di "Oltre il cespuglio", mi chiesero una Thilbo… e io non potevo non piantarci in mezzo anche Fìli e Kìli <3 -w-<br/>(Il finale lo avrebbe scritto meglio il mio gatto… )</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Italian p0rnFest #6 -prompt "Bilbo Baggins/Fili/Kili/Thorin Scudodiquercia, Fili e Kili preparano Bilbo per il loro re."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quel dannato cespuglio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harebell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harebell/gifts), [Selis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selis/gifts).



Altre due settimane… Bilbo non sapeva se dirsi sollevato o deluso, nuovamente il dibattito interiore si fece vivo in lui: la parte Baggins tirava un sospiro di sollievo, forse quei due si erano solo divertiti a prenderlo in giro… d'altro canto la parte Tuc era oltremodo rattristata e non smetteva di sperare che le parole dei due Durin fossero veritiere.  
Oltretutto il povero Bilbo non poteva evincere nulla dagli atteggiamenti di Thorin, sempre stoico e serio non si concedeva uno sgarro, non un occhiata non una miserrima allusione alla cosa; mentre i due fratelli erano sempre i soliti: spensierati e burloni come sempre, nulla di nuovo alla luce del giorno e sotto gli sguardi di tutti, insomma.

Ennesima notte all'addiaccio, quella parte del cammino era veramente dura e Bilbo non faticava più a prendere sonno, arrancando tra la neve tutto il giorno ora di sera era letteralmente sfinito e non vedeva l'ora di coricarsi.  
Quella sera avevano trovato una caverna disabitata e stando per lo meno al riparo dal vento gelido che aveva preso a soffiare, la compagnia di Thorin si sistemò attorno a un fuocherello fiacco e debole nella parte iniziale della grotta.  
"Tanto meglio per me e i miei pensieri peccaminosi!" pensò tra se e se mordendosi un labbro.  
"Certo… certo è stato… oh diamine è stato quello che è stato: un mero atto di debolezza, null'altro!" si redarguì da solo.  
Sistemò meglio quello che osava chiamare cuscino -ah quanto gli mancava il suo letto!- e chiuse gli occhi, deciso ad addormentarsi il prima possibile.

"Bilbo…?"  
Lo hobbit grugnì qualcosa nel sonno… possibile che quei nani non lo lasciassero stare nemmeno nei sogni?  
"Bilbo?"  
Non era possibile…  
"Bilbo!"  
Il giovane hobbit aprì pigramente gli occhi, certo di essere stato svegliato da un sogno fastidioso come quei due nani impertinenti… invece si trovò effettivamente il naso di Kìli a poca distanza dal suo.  
"Ma cos… K-kìli?"  
Con la voce ancora impastata dal sonno Bilbo mise a fuoco e notò anche il biondo dietro al fratello.  
"Ti siamo mancati?"  
Chiese giocoso Fìli appoggiando il mento sulla spalla del fratello.  
"Come… un sasso nello stivale."  
Si azzardò a rispondere lo hobbit.  
"Oh-ho abbiamo maturato un po' di audacia, pare… ti servirà stanotte~"  
Continuò il maggiore dei due fratelli inclinando leggermente il capo.  
"S-stanotte?"  
In tempo zero l'audacia aveva fatto posto ad un balbettante imbarazzo… se stava per succedere quello che sperava.  
"Non fare il finto tonto Baggins, Thorin terminerà il turno di guardia fra poco… a noi sta il compito di prepararti…"  
Aggiunse il moro porgendo una mano al mezz'uomo.

Lo condussero più in fondo nella grotta brandendo due torce, non era molto profonda, oltretutto doveva rasentare il margine della montagna ove era stata scavata poiché di tanto in tanto la luce lunare filtrava dai crepacci.  
Qualche passo ancora e… per Moira non era possibile.  
Quello era un cespuglio, un dannato cespuglio cresciuto sul margine esterno della grotta e penetrato all'interno di essa, cresciuto proprio su un punto così stretto della grotta da costringere i visitatori a scavalcarlo.  
Più che di déjà vu ormai si poteva parlare di un vero e proprio monito.

Più in la la grotta terminava in uno spiazzo ricoperto si sabbia, un terreno soffice e accogliente pensò Bilbo, mancavano solo…  
Fìli gettò la propria giacca a terra.  
… i cappotti, infatti.  
Tutto era così tremendamente famigliare da far arrossare le gote a Bilbo in ricordo di quei momenti, ma quello che lo faceva avvampare era la certezza che quella sera ci sarebbe stato Thorin a prendersi cura di lui, oltre che i due fratelli.

"Come dicevo poc'anzi… dobbiamo prepararti, Thorin non ama perdersi in preliminari."  
Kìli spezzò il silenzio ammiccando in direzione dello hobbit e poi del fratello.  
"Cosa che noi invece…"  
Kìli si avvicinò a Bilbo con passi felini.  
"… amiamo molto~"  
Gli soffiò all'orecchio, spingendolo con delicatezza all'indietro, dove le braccia di Fìli lo accolsero.  
"Fratellino questa volta lasci un po' di divertimento anche a me?"  
Il biondo sorrise in direzione del fratello.  
"Come desideri fratellone~"  
Kìli prese il posto del biondo dietro al giovane hobbit, trascinandolo con se sugli indumenti a terra ed iniziando da subito a strusciarsi contro il suo collo.  
"Ahh…"  
Dalle labbra di Bilbo sfuggì un mezzo gemito.  
"Di già? Huh forse l'attesa è stata troppa…"  
Fìli inginocchiatosi davanti a lui ridacchiò quelle parole, iniziando da subito a liberare lo hobbit della giacca e della camicia, mentre il moro aveva preso a seviziargli il collo con baci e morsi leggeri.  
Altri mugugni mal trattenuti andarono a scontrarsi con le basse pareti della caverna, al coro si unirono anche degli ansiti quando Fìli portò la propria attenzione sui capezzoli di Bilbo.  
Li percorse dapprima con le dita, sfiorandoli appena, si umettò un dito e poi un altro, riprese il gioco disegnando invisibili cerchi sulle areole scatenando fremiti al suo passaggio, poi aumentò il ritmo e prese a pizzicare i due bottoncini di carne.  
"Nghh… Ah… Ah!"  
Fìli sorrise a quella reazione, concentrandosi maggiormente su un capezzolo e andando a lambirlo con la lingua, girandoci attorno, leccandolo, mordendo un poco e poi tornando a leccare.  
"Ohh c-cielo ah…"  
Da dietro Kìli rise sommessamente -i modi di dire del giovane hobbit non smettevano di divertirlo- decise quindi di portarlo verso il limite.

Mentre Fìli si accaniva sul petto di Bilbo torturandolo tra baci, morsi e lappate, Kìli iniziò a scendere con le mani verso l'allacciatura dei calzoni dello hobbit, slacciandoli con decisione e infilandoci dentro entrambe le mani per iniziare con carezze e tocchi leggeri a pube e inguine.  
Di nuovo Bilbo era vittima consenziente delle dolci torture dei due fratelli, ma questa volta la cosa non sarebbe finita li, oh no.  
Il traguardo questa volta era un altro e portava il nome di Thorin Scudodiquercia.  
Al solo pensiero Bilbo rabbrividì di desiderio.

Senza rendersene nemmeno conto lo hobbit fu privato di calzoni e intimo, rimasi e pendere da una caviglia, il suo sesso ben sveglio riceveva le attenzioni di Fìli, che iniziava a carezzarlo, cercando lo sguardo del fratello per -evidentemente- un cambio di posizione.  
Di fatto Kìli si sfilò da dietro Bilbo, adagiandolo sulla pelliccia che Fìli portava sempre addosso e che ora fungeva da giaciglio, per andare a posizionarsi di fronte a lui, divaricandogli leggermente le gambe mentre il biondo si era spostato di fianco a Bilbo.  
Uno sguardo fugace, un battito di ciglia ed entrambi si erano intesi perfettamente.

Fìli tornò a volgere la propria attenzione sull'erezione dello hobbit, iniziando a vezzeggiarla con baci e carezze, mentre Kìli scese verso la sua apertura, divaricando con delicatezza le natiche e iniziando a giocare con baci e lappate.  
Il biondo seguiva con lo sguardo i movimenti del fratello, aspettando per iniziare a dare un po' di piacere a Bilbo.  
"Non vorrei esagerare sai… Thorin non gradirebbe…"  
Sussurrò a Bilbo indicando con lo sguardo il suo sesso, era ovvio che doveva essere Thorin a farlo gemere e annegare nel piacere ed ovviamente a condurlo verso l'orgasmo.  
Thorin.  
Al solo nominarlo Bilbo si perse nuovamente nei suoi pensieri, fremeva e attendeva con ansia l'arrivo del re, voleva essere suo, voleva essere posseduto da quei muscoli, da quello sguardo penetrante, da quelle mani che lo avrebbero afferrato da li a poco…

Totalmente annaspante nei suoi pensieri Bilbo non percepì quasi il fastidio quando Kìli lo penetrò con una falange, si limitò a reclinare indietro il capo e buttare fuori aria nell'attesa di una pressione maggiore, che non tardò effettivamente ad arrivare.  
Ben lubrificate dalla saliva due dita si muovevano avanti e indietro, ancora avanti e di nuovo indietro, ora ruotavano ed ora si aprivano a forbice, ma Bilbo non sentiva fastidio, sospinto dal desiderio sopportava la preparazione mugugnando sommessamente.  
Kìli si azzardò ad aggiungere un terzo dito.  
"Ahhh!"  
Colto di sorpresa Bilbo riemerse dai propri languidi pensieri, scattando in avanti.  
Gli venne in soccorso Fìli, ritenendolo ora necessario, gli diede un po' di piacere iniziando a masturbarlo.  
"E' meglio se ti ci abitui… "  
Soffiò malizioso Kìli.  
"Torin è molto… molto più grande di così…"  
Estasi misto ad una non esigua dose di preoccupazione, effettivamente non sapeva come reagire di fronte a quella rivelazione, non che ne dubitasse in effetti, ma sentirselo dire portava a galla qualche pensieruccio.  
"Qua-ahh… q-quanto…?"  
Balbettò Bilbo in un barlume di lucidità.  
"Oh lo vedrai tra pochissimo…"  
Kìli si era alzato leggermente e aveva rivolto la propria attenzione alla sue spalle.

Eccolo.  
Thorin, futuro re sotto la montagna.  
Era li, era li ora e con un intento ben chiaro a tutti.  
A Bilbo prese a battere il cuore all'impazzata, sentì il viso bruciare tra un misto di imbarazzo e… be' altro imbarazzo, ma finalmente si stava per avverare quel tanto agognato desiderio.  
Senza proferire verbo i due fratelli si scostarono, accennando un leggero inchino col capo e stampandosi in volto un sorrisetto tutto rivolto a Bilbo.  
Ad un cenno di Thorin i due si alzarono allontanandosi… e presumibilmente andando ad imboscarsi poco più in la per giocare un po' anche loro.  
Ma questo non era importante, quello che interessava a Bilbo era li, di fronte a se ed aveva il solito sguardo burbero.

Ancora ansante lo hobbit cercò di ricomporsi per quanto riusciva, si tirò seduto frettolosamente e chiuse le gambe… o forse doveva rimanere così com'era?  
Dubbi, altri dubbi e nessun suggerimento negli occhi di ghiaccio di Thorin.  
Nuovamente un senso di inadeguatezza investì Bilbo, sotto lo sguardo del nano era capace di cadere letteralmente in pezzi.  
"T-thorin… io…"  
Balbettò non sapendo che altro fare.  
Pacato Thorin si inginocchiò di fronte a lui liberandosi della pesante pelliccia che gli copriva le spalle.  
"Avrai freddo…"  
Disse rivolto allo hobbit, posandogli la pelliccia sopra le spalle.  
"S-sì io-!"  
Bilbo venne interrotto da un bacio che non ammetteva repliche, deciso ma pacato allo stesso tempo, proprio come era Thorin e in un certo senso questo lo tranquillizzò.  
Rispose al contatto con trasporto, mai avrebbe immaginato un gesto del genere, si aspettava piuttosto di essere preso senza troppe cerimonie e invece rimase piacevolmente sorpreso quando il nano iniziò a indugiare sulla sua pelle, tastando a carezzando tutto il corpo dello hobbit.  
Fremiti, sussulti, piccoli gemiti ed un malcelato senso di urgenza scuotevano tutto il corpo di Bilbo, timidamente si spinse col bacino contro quello di Thorin, sperando di non sembrare impertinente…  
"Noto… una certa fretta, scassinatore."  
Soffiò caldo Thorin, accennando un mezzo sorriso carico di malizia.  
Bilbo rabbrividì per l'ennesima volta.  
"Be' data tutta questa iniziativa…"  
Thorin si scostò per slacciarsi i calzoni, liberando così il suo…  
"Oh g-giorni… cele… sti..!"  
Be' Kìli non aveva mentito.

Non ci furono altre parole, Bilbo aveva capito l'antifona e senza troppi giri di parole si avvicinò alla svettante erezione di Thorin.  
C'è sempre una prima volta -e che prima volta- Bilbo cercò di ricordare quello che aveva visto fare dai due fratelli, calò le labbra sul sesso del nano e iniziò con tocchi leggeri e leccate, per poi incrementare velocemente il ritmo, finchè non si sentì pronto per accogliere -per quanto poteva- l'erezione nella propria bocca.  
"Hmm…" un roco gemito di Thorin lo incitò a continuare, la mano del nano si posò con delicatezza sulla sua nuca e assecondò i movimenti dello hobbit, dando il ritmo all'atto.  
"Mnngh!" Bilbo mugugnò qualcosa contro il sesso di Thorin, poi si staccò alla ricerca di aria, cosa che gli venne impedita dato che le bramose labbra di Thorin si posarono sulle sue nuovamente, reclamando un altro bacio.  
"Sarà sufficiente…"  
Sorrise di nuovo il nano, ridisegnando quel sorriso carico di malizia sul proprio volto.  
"C-cos..?"  
Thorin spinse lo hobbit sino a farlo ricadere sugli indumenti sottostanti, gli prese le gambe e se le portò al petto così da premere la punta dell'erezione contro l'anello muscolare, già precedentemente stimolato.  
Una mezza spinta e Bilbo poteva già dirsi pieno, il fiato gli si mozzò in gola quando Thorin proseguì con lenti movimenti sino ad entrare completamente in lui.  
Faceva male, nonostante la preparazione dei due fratelli Thorin era decisamente doloroso da accogliere, ma Bilbo non si fece scoraggiare e strizzando gli occhi cercò di rilassarsi il più possibile.  
Inaspettatamente Thorin gli venne in aiuto, riprendendo un morboso contatto fra le loro labbra e ricominciando a carezzare tutto il suo corpo.  
Pian piano il dolore scemò lasciando spazio a sensazioni ben più piacevoli, il re spingeva con sempre più foga e Bilbo poteva sentire l'orgasmo avvicinarsi, poi quando Thorin andò a toccare un dato punto con le sue spinte il giovane hobbit si perse completamente nel piacere, reclinando il capo all'indietro e lasciando finalmente liberi gemiti e sospiri.  
Thorin parve gradire, di fatto aumentò nuovamente il ritmo e Bilbo credette di impazzire quando fu investito da un violentissimo orgasmo che andò a sporcargli tutto l'addome, raggiungendo persino il fragile petto ancora scosso dagli ansiti e dai gemiti che andavano via via mutando in profondi sospiri.  
Ancora un paio di spinte ben assestate e anche Thorin si riversò nel tremante corpo dello hobbit con un roco gemito a denti stretti.

Non ci sarebbero state moine e coccole, questo Bilbo lo sapeva bene, infatti il futuro re sotto la montagna si rivestì e passandosi una mano tra i capelli aggiunse:  
"Puoi tenere la pelliccia per stanotte… ma gradirei trovare sia lei che te al mio cospetto al sorgere del sole."  
"S-sì! Ce-certo..!"  
Bilbo balbettò qualcosa annuendo.  
In realtà era sul punto di svenire per l'eccitazione: Thorin avrebbe reclamato la sue presenza nuovamente, addirittura la mattina successiva.

Quando Thorin si allontanò lo hobbit rimase nuovamente solo con i propri pensieri…  
Ogni ben che minima traccia di buon senso-Baggins era andata a farsi benedire lasciando spazio solo ad una prepotente eccitazione firmata Tuc.


End file.
